


Stolen Moment

by Scriptor



Series: Push and Pull [2]
Category: WWE
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Public Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 15:23:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8758348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scriptor/pseuds/Scriptor
Summary: These two can't stay away from each other





	

Dean got into the elevator from the parking garage, duffel in hand and sore all over. The match with AJ for the number one contender spot was a fucking nightmare. Reversal after reversal, counter move after counter move, AJ gave him such a run for his money, he felt worn down to the bone. Half the time, it wasn’t even stuff they’d rehearsed; AJ ad-libbed and it was a brutal beat down.

The hotel in Jersey was nothing special but it was 20 stories tall so the ride up was long and excruciating, as desperate as he was for sleep. At lobby level, Heath Slater and Rhyno got in, bitching at each other about something or other. Dean moved to the back right corner and kept his eyes to the ground. On floor two, Alexa and Carmella hopped on, chattering about some nonsense. Dean tuned it out best he could. Couple more floors and Beauty and the Man-beast took their leave and he noticed, out of the corner of his eye, someone else got in. He had to admit, he knew from the smell it was AJ. His soap or something but he knew it because of their interlude a week ago and god, he couldn’t get it out of his head. The way he so readily submitted, got on his fucking knees for that smug bastard. He got hard just thinking about AJ’s glorious body, how heavy his dick felt as it slid down his throat… and his taste, god, his taste. Dean looked up to find AJ staring at him and realized the girls were giving everyone looks.

“Boys, there’s some serious tension in this elevator.” Alexa pointed out, giggling and elbowing Carmella.

“Y’all mind your business, girls, “ AJ drawled, playing it cool. The elevator dinged and they got off, waggling their eyebrows at the men and still laughing like teenagers. AJ rolled his eyes and looked at Dean. “Women, you know?”

“Oh, I know.” Dean shuffled on his feet, anxious. His eyes darted all around the tiny room, eager to avoid AJ’s at all costs but before he knew it, AJ was on him, pressing him up against the wall in a delicious way. His hand cupped Dean through his jeans and elicited a groan but AJ leaned up and kissed him hard, muffling the sound. Dean enjoyed the roughness of it, the sharp bites to his lips, AJ’s stubble on his, the grabby hands all over. He was breathless and needy and couldn’t help but let AJ take over, demand more and more. They parted, breathing heavily and that’s when Dean took note of AJ’s mouth. His tongue darted out, as if licking Dean’s taste from his gorgeous lips. In fact, they both stared at the other’s mouth for long seconds before AJ took control again, grabbing Dean’s wrists and shoving them up behind his back, then with his free hand, working to unbuckle Dean’s belt and unzip his jeans.

“We can’t do this here; I’m getting off on the 14th floor and that’s coming up soon.”

“Shh…” AJ said quietly, yanking Dean’s arms up higher. It almost hurt; almost. “It’s gonna be just fine, boy.” AJ’s deft fingers found Dean’s hard cock and freed it, eliciting another soft whine from him. AJ then dropped to his knees, letting Dean’s arms go free. He looked up at Dean through hair that fell over his forehead then took him in one long movement, all the way to the base. Dean moaned, “Yesss, da - “ but caught himself. AJ stopped sucking.  
“What was that?”  
“N-nothing.”  
“No, you were gonna say something. Say it now.” AJ’s voice commanded obedience and Dean admitted, “I said ‘yes, daddy’”  
“That’s what I thought.” AJ smirked. “Say it more.” 

And he got back to work, licking up and down Dean’s cock, base to tip and back again. Dean rocked on his heels and let his hands fall to AJ's hair. “Ah ah, hands behind your back, hold the railing.” AJ demanded.  
“Fuck,” Dean whispered. AJ hummed around his cock and sucked harder, deeper. Interrupting ever so rudely, the elevator slowed and dinged and the men had never moved so quickly. AJ stood and Dean hurriedly tucked himself back into his pants, swinging his duffel bag in front, just in case. 

A couple non-company folks stood outside and gave them an odd look as the two guys brushed past and into the hall. Dean led towards his room, checking his key card on the way, and they walked in silence until they reached the door. AJ bust out laughing first, then Dean as he sagged into the wall. “Too close.”

“Nah, that was fun.” AJ said, leaning close into Dean. “Now open the door and get on the bed.”

“Yes, Daddy.” Dean complied.

**Author's Note:**

> I just can't stop writing these two; I feel like they have amazing chemistry.


End file.
